


and the garden grows between us (we'll never be alone again)

by mikronicos



Series: knock knock, let the devil in [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Escapism, GRR I LOVE MY QUEER HEADCANONS, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, OKAY NO W IM DONE I NEED TO STOP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), READ TAGS+NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS PLEASE STAY SAFE, THEY USE THEY/THEM PRIMARILY BUT ALSO THE HOST'S PRONOUNS AND IT/ITS, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence, anyway um, brrrrrrrr lance uses he/they/vers pronouns but defaults to he/him :))))) i love vem very much, grrrrr grrr what other things, im just really happy with my headcanons oka y<3, not me lowkey making this kinda like cofronting BYE I HATE MYSELF, okay im d o ne, pidge uses pidge as their name and uses they/them :), pspspspsppspspsppsps im done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: How did Lance meet Venom?
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Lance's Dad/Lance's Mom (Voltron)
Series: knock knock, let the devil in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480658
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	and the garden grows between us (we'll never be alone again)

**Author's Note:**

> GRRRRRR OKOKOK TWS BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE STAY SAFE BUBS (individual tws for each chap)
> 
> Trigger Warning for:  
> \--Themes of abuse+violence throughout  
> \--Description of verbal+physical abuse  
> \--Car crashes  
> \--Suicide  
> brr that seems to be it PLEASE PLEASE comment if i missed anything/should tag anything else !!! ilysm yall 
> 
> .........i think i projected too hard on this one. yikes.

Lance had always been an adventurous kid- spending all his time outside on the beach and in the forests near his house. Home was nothing but words like broken glass and hands burning on his skin, it was better to be in nature. Plus, his gym teacher kept talking about “getting fresh air is good for the soul!” so maybe it would help his soul or some bullshit.

Maybe that’s why he always came back to the water when he needed to process, whether that was the ocean, a pool, or the rain. 

It was after midterms when he found them.

He’d done badly and gotten screamed at one too many times. He grabbed his coat, kicked off his shoes, and did what he’d always done: escaped. Hopping on Hunk’s hover-cycle (he was allowed to take it during emergencies as long as he left a note), he sped off into the desert.

A small part of him felt bad for running away, but a larger part told it to fuck directly off. 

Lance thinks he might have lost a piece of himself on that road- he’d gotten so used to the soft, friendly voices of his friends (in comparison to his family’s, anyway) that he almost forgot what it’s like to have your resolve ripped to shreds with a few choice words from the woman who raised him but would never love him.

She always said she did, right before digging into his face with claws for nails and snarling threats at him through gritted teeth. _God_ , how he’d wanted to punch her teeth out for it- but he was so defenseless against her, there wasn’t anything he could do. Fighting back would only bring more pain.

He almost gave up so many times. He did actually, twice. The first time was an impulse attempt after the umpteenth screaming match of the night. They were so angry. Lance couldn’t take it. He’d broken the locks they’d forced on his window and jumped down the two-story fall (Lance broke his ankle and sprained his wrist landing, though he’d never really known. His parents locked him in his room for two weeks instead of taking him to the hospital, claiming he was sick to the school’s officials. If he came back gaunt and bruised, they didn’t care anyways.) to what he’d hoped was his death. It wasn’t.

The second time was somewhat planned, but accidental. He had an escape plan when he was 16, and he almost made it. Lance had taken his father’s credit card when he returned for the first time in months and stolen the family car with only the goal of escape. Unfortunately, his sister could drive like a fiend, and was thoroughly brainwashed to be loyal to his parents. He crashed the car off a bridge in a fear-crazed last attempt at escape. The car had an air pocket that protected his unconscious body as the car sank, and he’d been punished for doing so.

Lance couldn’t get his last escape attempt out of his head as he drove over dunes in the setting sun’s rays. It washed the sand a glittering red and filled his brain with thoughts of fire and blood. 

He doesn’t know how long he was gone- minutes, hours? Not longer than a day. When he returned to himself fully, he woke up underground at a spring. It fed from a river that led to the sea, so it was clear and salty. Lance wiped his eyes- his fingers came back crusty and sticky, to his disgust. Leaning up to rinse his hands in the water, Lance watched his reflection in the pool.

He looked tired. He looked worn out. He looked exhausted. He looked… toothy?

Lance blinked in confusion.  _ Was that my reflection? _ He thought, leaning closer to the water to peer through the murkiness. Lance shrugged after a moment’s searching, thinking the teeth he’d seen under the water was nothing but his imagination.

He lifted his hands out of the water after a few moments of washing himself with the springwater.  _ What the fuck? _ His left hand was coated in a strange, convulsing black slime. He flung his hand back in the pool and attempted to rid himself of the slime, but it only climbed up his arm.

His last thought was to scream, but instead he choked on black.

**Author's Note:**

> GRRR I HOPE YOU LIKED IT !!!! pls put suggestions/thoughts/concrits in the comments :)))  
> to reach us:  
> disc: skskseesaw#2436  
> twt: seesawnotfound


End file.
